Lemmy Koopa (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Lemmy Koopa is the smallest member of the Koopalings, one of Bowser's elite fighters in the Koopa Troops. He is usually associated with his magic balls with star-shaped patterns all around it. He's depicted as a silly, innocent, fun-loving and immature child who enjoys playing and would favor in partaking in circus acts rather than causing misdeeds, but has been shown capable of being serious when the situation calls for it. Like most of the Koopalings, he is named after a famous musician. Lemmy is named after the English musician and founder of a heavy metal band, Lemmy Kilmister, due to the character preferring to do his own thing, regardless of what other people think. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C to 3-C | 2-A Name: Lemmy Koopa Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around his teens or younger Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can increase the size of his allies, Transmutation, Breathing fire, Skilled in machines and technology, Can spin in his shell, Magic, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Can summon enemies, Creating magic bombs, etc. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+, likely Galaxy level (Constantly fights with the Mario Bros.) | Multiverse level+ (Can contend with RPG Mario as well as base Paper Mario) Speed: Massively Hypersonic with at least Sub-Relativistic combat and reactions (Capable of keeping up with the Mario Bros) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of lifting and throwing bombs several times larger than himself) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+, likely Galactic | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Star level+, likely Galaxy level (Survived attacks from the Mario Bros.) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with magic and machinery. Standard Equipment: Magic Wand, circus balls, Junior Clown Car, custom-made airship, and several types of machinery. Intelligence: Despite what his lazy eye suggests, he's quite cunning in battle, utilizing trickery, his size, and acrobatics to throw his opponents off guard. Weaknesses: He's rather immature and prefers to toy with his opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic blast:' Lemmy fires a magic projectile from his wand. He can also summon enemies with this move such as Juggling Bro or Circus Bro. *'Transmutation:' Using magic, Lemmy can turn his opponent into a helpless creature. *'Fire Breath:' Breathes a potent fireball out of his mouth. *'Illusion:' Lemmy can utilize illusions and trickery. This ranges from making false imagery of himself to making his target and his/her equipment disappear. He can also teleport himself and his target. *'Duplication:' Creates clones of himself. *'Magic Bombs:' Lemmy can create bombs with magic. He can create bombs several times larger than himself. *'Circus Ball:' Lemmy often summons a ball with a star-shaped pattern to either attack or push his opponents into a hazard. He also makes the one he stands on multiple times larger than himself to bulldoze his opponents. *'Wonder Ball:' Lemmy turns his wand into a spiky circus ball and spins on it while in his shell and charges at the opponent with it. Key: Standard | In the RPGs NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling. Which is why its A.P. comes from a Yoshi's Island game while its speed hails from an M&L game. Its only purpose is to scale others from using decently consistent feats. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2